


Not So Bad

by chaoticlywise



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlywise/pseuds/chaoticlywise
Summary: When Tony had offered Bruce a place to live in his Tower, he'd taken the opportunity quickly. He spent most of his time in the lab with Tony or in his rooms doing homely things.Enter Peter Parker.Yes, sure, he had stitched Peter up on countless occasions and talked to him in the lab a few times and helped clean him up after he came back from the snap, but that didn’t mean he was particularly fond of him. He just didn’t know him and it’s hard to trust someone when you know just about three things about them.Or:Peter and Bruce bond over breakfast.





	Not So Bad

Bruce Banner had spent a lot of time running away from... things. It wasn't his fault that he made a chemical disaster that would turn him into a giant green rage monster. It's not like he wanted to. It sucked a lot. The hot anger that would flare in the pit of his stomach and melt into his veins, knowing he was losing control and could hurt anybody and not even know he was doing it. The burn when he came back from behind the fog that settled over his more conscious mind. How his muscles would tense and relax until he couldn't lift his head off the ground. Yeah, it wasn't fun. 

But now, he liked to think he was very good at hiding. His most recent (and last, Tony had promised) spot had been Kolkata, India. Besides trying to cure people of illnesses nobody else would even know where to start to help, it was actually a nice place to lay low. It was never quiet but he didn't mind it. The food was good, sometimes a little odd but he was in a different country, he supposed. 

Bruce was self taught in very little things, what with his seven PHD's, but he was proud to say he was self taught in Hindi, the most common language spoken in India. It was choppy sometimes but it had been working for him. That was until a certain redhead had taken him to SHIELD to help save the world from ending.

When Tony had offered Bruce a place to live in his Tower, he'd taken the opportunity quickly. He spent most of his time in the lab with Tony or in his rooms doing homely things. When he wasn't, however, he was spending his time brushing up on Hindi. It was relaxing and he enjoyed it. It was something he was in control of.

Enter Peter Parker.

Peter is bubbly and happy. He speaks a mile a minute and always has something to say. He fights for the greater good and wants to help everyone, whether or not they can be helped. Nothing like Bruce Banner. Bruce wanted to keep as far away from the kid as possible to make sure he wouldn’t ruin him in anyway, but it’s kinda hard to do that when Peter’s self proclaimed father is Tony Stark. Aka, Bruce’s lab partner and closest friend. Every other Friday, Peter would come over to the Compound to work with Tony in the lab, train with Nat, and have some “team bonding” as Tony put it.

So, it’s a Friday afternoon and Peter gets to the Compound, just like normal. He goes to the lab, just like normal. The only thing not normal is that Tony isn’t there to be a wall between them. He had been in a shareholders meeting all day, one that he had been complaining to Pepper about since she told him she was forcing him to go a week back. Normally when Peter was here, Bruce would slip out in under 15 minutes of Peter being there. It was usually too loud for him to concentrate. Peter was like a talkative, sweet puppy but Bruce had never been too fond of dogs, anyway.

Yes, sure, he had stitched Peter up on countless occasions and talked to him in the lab a few times and helped clean him up after he came back from the snap, but that didn’t mean he was particularly fond of him. He just didn’t know him and it’s hard to trust someone when you know just about three things about them.

But for now, Bruce would have to be stuck with Peter. Alone, in a lab, with dangerous chemicals and sharp tools.

“Hi, Doctor Banner! How are you?” Peter asked politely as he walked in. 

“I’m fine. And you?” Bruce asked back. His mom raised him better than to be rude to someone even if you didn’t know them very well. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m great,” Peter said sounding a little distracted now, looking around the lab. “Doctor Banner, you wouldn’t happen to know where Mr. Stark is, would you?” He asked. 

Bruce finally turned around to look at Peter. Instead of just his normal backpack, he was holding an additional duffel bag. He would ask about that later. “He’s been in and out of shareholders meetings all day. I thought he told you?” Bruce asked. 

“Yeah, he did but I guess I just forgot.” Peter said looking down and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. An awkward silence fell over them. Peter stood in the doorway where he came in and Bruce stood by the workbench he’d been working at, still facing Peter. 

“Um, what’s the duffel bag for?” Bruce decided to ask instead of going back to work. His head hurt anyway from trying to solve the equation he’d been working on for the last hour for a schematic for one of Tony’s new suits. Peter brightened considerably and his body loosened as he took the few steps over to where his and Tony’s workbenches were.

“Mr. Stark and my aunt are letting me stay over this week, since it‘s winter break.” Peter said. He looked extremely happy about it but Bruce had a hard time not slumping his shoulders. He would just stay in his rooms this week, he thought. 

He wished he could say something like ‘are you sure you want to stay with us? Sam’ll probably mess with you all week.’ But instead he smiled. “Great.” 

——————————————————————

It, in fact, wasn’t great. After that Peter had left him alone to make more fluid for his webshooters. In some ways, he could ignore him or pretend it was Tony until he would do something that Tony wouldn’t do. Like clean up after himself. It wasn’t bad, just weird and different. 

Tony had come in an hour later with a “Hey kid, Brucie-Bear,” and Bruce had slipped out of the room as soon as he could.

Kids were not something he spent a lot of time around, unless you counted Tony or Thor as a children and the he had plenty of experience. They asked so many questions and their eyes were bright with wonder and inexperience. It made Bruce scared he would break them. 

——————————————————————

All weekend, Bruce had managed to avoid Peter. Occasionally, Bruce would see Tony and Peter walking through the halls and Tony would throw him a questioning glance when Peter wasn’t looking.

It was on Thursday night that Tony approached Bruce. He had been reading at the island in the communal kitchen when had heard Tony and Peter talking in the hall. Tony told him to go get some sleep and then walked into the kitchen.

“Hiya, Brucie.” Tony said, leaning against the island with his arms crossed. “It feels like we haven’t caught up in a while. How’ve you been?” He said in his ‘I want information but I don’t want to seem intimidating/interested’ voice. 

“Hi, Tony.” Bruce said back casually, not looking up from his book and taking a sip of his tea. He could normally get out of these conversations pretty easily. “I do believe we saw each other at dinner last night but since you asked, I’m doing well.” 

Tony gave him a fake smile. “Right but that was last night. You didn’t join team dinner tonight. The kid was a little disappointed.” Tony was pushing harder than usual.

“Alright, cut the bull Tony. What do you want.” Bruce asked, finally look up at him.

“You see, Brucie Bear, I have a theory,” Tony said and Bruce nodded for him to continue and took a long sip of his tea. “My theory is that you are jealous.” 

Bruce spit his tea into his cup and sputtered. “I am not jealous. Why would I even be jealous?” He asked.

“Alright, here are the facts. Everytime Peter comes over, you avoid him and the lab like the plague and then as soon as he leaves, you’re right back in the lab, working on whatever you were working on before Pete got there. Like he never was at all. So I’m thinking you’re jealous.” Bruce shook his head. Tony looked confused for a minute before it dawned on him. “You… you don’t like Peter? Is that what it is? We’re talking about the same Peter right? Peter Parker. Literal ray of sunshine. Ringing any bells?” 

“I don’t not like him.” Bruce said and Tony physically deflated with relief.

“Okay, but now I’m more confused than before. What’s your deal then?” Tony asked looking genuinely confused. 

“I just- I don’t know. It’s like I don’t know him, not like I know you or the rest of the team. And I am who I am. And he’s a kid. Your kid. I don’t really want Tony Stark’s wrath after me because I hurt his kid, even if it’s an accident. I’m already hiding from enough people as is.” Bruce explained. Tony sighed. 

“God, this is such a shit storm,” Tony said while wiping a hand down his face. “Sorry I didn’t notice before. I was hoping you guys would get along since, ya know science bros and all. And he’s a little scientist.” He said laughing a little. “You couldn’t hurt him, you know that Bruce. He’s Spider-Man. And Bruce Banner is, like, his science hero. He’s read all your work on gamma radiation. Talks about it all the time.” 

“Guess I would know that if I stuck around for more than five seconds.” Bruce said, scoffing at himself. 

“Not your fault. You have no reason to trust him the way I do.” Tony said. “I should have told you want I was doing instead of just throwing you guys together and try to make it work.” ‘Especially with your history,’ Tony doesn’t add. “Well, Peter is going home tomorrow so he can spend the weekend with his aunt. Just so you know.”

Bruce just nodded and went back to his book as he heard Tony walk away. Bruce had plans for the morning.

——————————————————————

Peter loved visiting the Compound. He and Tony always had a lot of fun. And sometimes the other Avengers would be there, too. It was weird to see the Avengers do such domestic things like doing laundry or having movie night. So on Friday morning when he walked into the communal kitchen, it was a bit of a shock to see Sam, Bruce, Tony, Natasha and Thor cooking breakfast. Breakfast. He didn’t even know the Avengers did stuff like that. 

“Uhh, hi?” Peter asked shyly. They all looked up from what they were doing. 

“Peter!” Thor boomed, clapping his hands together. “Since it has come down to your last day here for your winter break, we decided to make you breakfast.” Thor smiled widely. Peter smiled back. 

“All Brucie’s idea.” Tony said jerking his head in Bruce’s direction. He blushed a little and waved. 

“Aight, Spider-Kid, just cause we’re makin’ this for you doesn’t mean you get to sit pretty.” Sam said. “Come help us, Tony’s too old to keep doing stuff like this.” 

Tony mock gasped as Peter let out a surprised laugh. Tony looked genuinely offended. “Are you laughing at me? I’ll have you know-” his protests were cut short by Bruce. 

“You can help me over here,” he said softly. Peter walked over and Bruce started to explain. “We’re making hash browns. Uh, Tony said you liked them.” 

“Yeah, he went over what you liked extensively.” Natasha said, rolling her eyes, but her voice was warm and fond while Tony gaped at her. “We now know you like hot chocolate with breakfast all year round instead of coffee or tea. And you like one peppermint candy cane in it. But you can’t have more than one a day or your spider side comes out and you get a stomach ache.” She said as if it was the most important bit of information. 

Peter nodded. “He’s not wrong.” He said while turning back to Bruce. “What do you want me to do?” Bruce smiled at him. Tony wasn’t wrong. He was an actual ray of sunshine.

——————————————————————

The rest of the Avengers piled in soon after, all of them helping make breakfast and then sitting down in front of the TV to eat. 

They all ignored the tense air that was normally around when Steve and Tony were in the same room. So, instead of arguing or not talking at all, the morning was filled with laughter and reruns of old Christmas shorts like The Grinch who Stole Christmas and Frosty the Snowman. It reminded Bruce of when the team had their first Christmas together. 

Peter and Tony sat next to each other on the huge, soft rocking chair that could probably fit the Hulk. Peter made Tony less sarcastic and more like a protective dad. The Avengers wouldn’t admit it, but they all really liked this Tony. And they all loved Peter, too, no matter how much they teased him. 

Bruce decided Peter wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic™️ on ao3 and it was also completely self indulgent! I hope you enjoyed this anyway because I just really love Bruce Banner and Tony Stark and Peter Parker. I have a tumblr, it’s called: chaoticlywise. Go follow it cause I’m desperate lol. I have another longer fic on the way! 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment because those are huge motivators to most writers, including myself.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> \- chaoticlywise (word-count: 2180)


End file.
